A Miko's Life in Sakura High
by RainLily13
Summary: AU Sakura High wouldn't know what hit it. If Kagome had to deal with evil teachers, catty girls, and guys too stupid for their own good, then so be it. She was gonna storm Sakura High and bring her own brand of craziness into the mix. Crack with plot - hopefully! Hiatus: Under Revision.


_Hey everyone!! I know I really shouldn't be starting another story when I just started one earlier, but I couldn't help it!! Haha… well I'm half way done with the second chapter of __Feudal Adventures__ so that should be finished with later today… but im not going to update until I get a total of 5 reviews. I know you guys can do it, just say if its good, bad, alright and if you liked it or not. So just two more reviews and you'll get a second chapter __very__ soon. And if you haven't read it yet, go and do it please!! Soooo… read, __review, __and __**ENJOY!! :**__ D_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, that goes to that the great Rumiko Takahashi, but I DO own any characters that I happen to include in here.**_

_Ok now onto the story!!_

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--

_**REVISED**_

_**11/09/08- Heyy everyone!!... Just here to say that I didn't really change much in this chapter... just added some more descriptions and fixed a few mistakes here and there, so if you have already read this you don't really have to again... laters!! **_

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--

_--Kagome's thoughts--_

_/Souta's thought's/_

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--

--The Transfer--

_--Come __**oonnn**__, __just a __**tiny **__bit closer. -- _was the one thought going through Kagome's mind as she quietly crept closer to the bunny, trying as hard as she could, not to scare it off.

_--Come on, a little more,__**just**__a little more….ah..ah..ahhh ha! Hehehe __**now**__ I gotchya, ya little rat.--_ She was right behind it, so close that she could just smell the pine forestry scent wafting from the furry little thing. Holding pole net she lifted up her arms and inched just a centimeter closer.

She placed her foot down and heard a loud snap. Her eyes whipped down to discover the source of the noise. Her eye twitched, it was… a twig. _–What the frick? A twig? A __**twig. **__How…? __**How**__ the hell did a twig get here? There's no frickin' trees around, only me and that annoying thing.--_

And she was right; there were no trees, no bushes either. It was just blank… a vast space of whiteness with the exception of Kagome and the rabbit.

She looked over at her 'prey', only to find it staring at her intently.

Normally, a rabbit staring at you would be nothing at all. But this wasn't just any old rabbit, nooo, _normal _rabbits have _normal_ colored eyes, such as brown or blue or _something_. But this rabbit? It had **red** colored eyes, _**demonic dark red**_, all throughout its eyeballs.

Kagome's own blue eyes grew wide. Taking a step back the pole net slipped out of her hands, letting it fall to the ground with a clack; she was becoming more disturbed by the second.

The rabbit's red, vicious eyes seemed to grow larger, and it begun snarling at her. It crept closer while Kagome kept on trying to back away.

Then, green foam started to seep from the animal's mouth, running down and dripping to the ground in which Kagome took as a sign to go and book it out of there, away from the freaky, dripping animal, far, _far_, away.

"AHHHHHH!! Someone help me!! There's a freakin' rabid rabbit youkai thingy after me!!"

She chanced a look back only to find the rabbit chasing after her and gaining speed fast. The green foam was whipping everywhere in the air. She tried to run even faster.

"Oh for the love of Kami!! Someone kill it! Get a shot gun. A baseball bat! Damn it, even an 'effin frying pan would work! Give me a freakin' _break_!!"

She looked back again, and what she saw made her want to shoot to a very dark corner, curl in a small ball, and just _die_.

Sometime between now and the time she looked back before, the rabbit had made some friends.

Instead of just one rabbit chasing her, there were five of them. The worst and weirdest part was that they weren't white anymore, but they were pink, _hot _pink.

And hot pink was the one color Kagome really couldn't stand, she just absolutely hated it.

She shuddered at the sight. _--Ugghhh, pink, __**hot pink**__……this seriously can't get any worse.--_

But unfortunately for her, it can, and it will.

The rabbits chose that time to speed up, gaining on Kagome rapidly.

Her eyes widened considerably and she muttered, "_Shit. __Double__ shit." _She tried running faster but to no avail.

All of a sudden she heard something.

"..a..me.."

She looked around, head whipping rapidly. "Wha..??" At that moment the worst possible thing that could have ever happen, happened. She _tripped._

_--No!! No no no no nooo!!--_ was the mantra repeating over and over in her head.

She heard something again, and the voice sounded clearer… familiar.

"…Ka…ome…"

_--Whose calling me?! Oh I hope and pray to Kami that its __**help**__.--_ She peered behind her to see what tripped her. She gaped. It was a _crack_ in the ground, and a big one at that. _--Today is sooo __**not**__my lucky day.--_

"….Kagome…."

_--__**Okaa**__!? Is that her!?--_

"Mom!?! Mom! Where are you?! Answer me!! Say something! please!!"

She waited and heard nothing. Wait, she was wrong, she did hear something, but that something wasn't anything she wanted to hear, at _all. _

She heard vicious growling and snarling, and felt her bare legs get sprinkled with something cold, wet, gooey. Goosebumps prickled all over her legs as a cold feeling overcame her.

Slowly, she looked up to see the five, hot pink, furry, rabid, bunnies of doom, and did the only thing that was called for.

She screamed, horrified.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!!"

The bunnies of doom looked at each other, as if conversing, and they looked back at her evilly.

She shivered horribly and she wished she had something other than a flimsy spaghetti string tank top and pj shorts on.

The voice spoke up again, "…Kagome, sweetie? Wake up hon."

But Kagome didn't hear it. She was too busy looking at the bunnies of doom so fearfully, wondering what in the seven hells were they going to do with her.

Right when the bunnies were about to jump on her she felt something shaking her gently.

They leapt at her all at once and she screamed bloody murder; the noise echoing in the vast of white nothingness.

They landed on her and she freaked, swinging her arms and legs everywhere, trying to prevent them from touching her, and the next thing she knew was that she was in her bedroom.

"Ahhhhh, get 'em off, _get _'em off, get _them _OFF!!"

"WHOA, whoa, whoa there young lady… _Calm down_….KAGOME!!" Her mom shouted, trying to get her attention.

Kagome froze at her mother's shout, and then slowly turned her head towards her.

"M-Ma-Mama?"

"Uhhm, yes dear?"

Kagome jerked her head up, looking at the ceiling, and clasped her hands together as if in a prayer. "Oh thank Kami!" she breathed out.

She whipped back at her mother and tried jumping out of the bed.

Keyword here my friends is _tried._

She failed in her attempt, resulting in her falling to the floor with a few loud thuds.

She was lying on stomach; limbs sprawled all around her, and the cause of her fall- her covers- wrapped around her body. She took a few minutes to untangle herself and jumped up.

She looked at her mother again and glomped her, taking her by surprise.

"Well good morning to you too, honey. " Kagome's mom said hugging her back.

"Oh mama! You don't know how _happy _I am to see you!"

Kagome's mother (Kimi) shook her head. "Oh don't tell me, you had the dream of the "bunnies of doom" again?"

Kagome nodded her head earnestly. "Yea, it was _horrible_, they were pink this time, a disturbing hot pink." She shuddered.

"I'm so sorry sweetie…," Kimi said solemnly before pausing for a moment.

"Well you better get ready for your first day at your new school, don't want to be late now do you?" she finished in a chipper tone.

Kagome turned her head and gaped at her. She rolled her eyes, pouting, "Do I really _have_ go to this school?"

Kimi sighed. "Yes Kagome, you do. It shouldn't be that bad, especially since your cousin will be there."

"But moooom…" Kagome whined. "That's the only _good_ thing there. Ughh, why did we have to move anyways?"

Kimi looked at Kagome accusingly. "Well if you didn't get kicked out of your old school, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

She scoffed. "Well it wasn't my_ entire_ fault! That cheerleader shouldn't have messed with me, calling me an emo and all this other shi-stuff" at her mother's glare she changed what she was going to say.

Kimi raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but you didn't have to pin her upside down against the cafeteria wall with your miko powers." Her mother gave Kagome a look when she tried arguing.

"The school told you that if you made _one_ more disruption you would be out of there."

Kimi's eyes narrowed. "It was bad enough you disrupt class, fight, and do all other kinds of stuff, but that was the last straw."

Kimi sighed tiredly. "You knew that you weren't supposed to use your powers against others at that school when only a few children even have powers or are demons." She reminded her gently.

Kagome slumped her shoulders in defeat and muttered. "Yea but they all deserved it."

Kimi smiled amusedly. "Yes, that may be true, but you still should have tried harder to retain your powers."

Kagome sighed but still tried again. "Okay… but why _this_ school?"

Kimi grinned mysteriously. "Well, this school is mostly made out of taijiya, houshi, mikos, you, and of all kinds of varieties. You can use your powers whenever you want, as long as you don't kill anyone."

This caused Kagome to smirk and chuckle evilly, just thinking of all the pranks and trouble she could cause. "Oh really? I think I'm starting to like this school already. "

She snickered. "Ok, well I'm going to get ready, be down in a few." With that she left to change, skipping gleefully out of her room and into to her closet.

Kimi shook her head and sighed. "I knew I should have kept that to myself. Thank goodness her uncle is the principle of the school, and then she won't be able to get kicked out again" She muttered to herself quietly and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--

Kagome came out of her bathroom, done getting ready. She grabbed her stuff, walked out of her room and closed the door. She started walking towards the stairs when she tripped over something soft and lumpy. "Itee… What _is_ it with me and tripping this morning?" she mumbled to herself.

She got up and brushed her self off. She looked to the ground only find Buyo, her fat, lazy cat sleeping. _--He's still asleep? Even after I kicked him…? Is he even alive?--_

She tried rousing the cat by poking him in the side with her foot. "Buyo? You dead?" she asked softly.

The cat turned his head at her voice and cracked one eye to stare at her, giving her an annoyed meow, before closing his eye and falling back to sleep.

She shook her head softly, muttering something along the lines of, "dumb kitty", and continued on her trek to the stairs.

As she was walking she passed Souta's room, which had the door open. She glanced in while passing and saw that he must have already got up and went downstairs. _--Hmm, he better have not left yet, he still needs ta show me where the school is, office too.--_

She finally got to the stairs and jumped on the railing, sliding down. When she reached the end she jumped off and headed to the kitchen where she found her mom, gramps, and brother.

When they saw her they spat out whatever that was in their mouths, looking at her in shock.

Her gramps was the first one to speak. "What in the _world_ are you wearing?" he asked, appalled.

She looked down at herself, not seeing anything wrong. She shrugged "Umm, school uniform?"

Kimi crossed her arms, "Yes, I see that, but that doesn't look like the girls uniform."

Souta started to crack up. "Hahaaha yea, that's 'cause it's the _guys _uniform… Why ya wearin' that sis?"

"Have you even _seen _the girl's uniform?" she asked, as if _she_ was _appalled_ that they were even asking why.

Souta nodded, "Yeaa…" He drawled out, "but I don't think there's anything wrong with them." He started grinning. "I actually liked them.

If you looked closely, you could see a twinkle in his eyes... a perverted twinkle.

Kagome threw hew arms up, sighing exasperatedly. "Of course _you _wouldn't, you're a guy for cryin' out loud! The girl's uniform sucks! They're so uncomfortable… The skirts are way too short!! You can't do anything useful wearing them."

Kimi laughed softly. "Ok, ok, I don't think they'd mind if you wore that. Just hurry up and eat some breakfast so you won't be late. You'll be walking to school with Souta, if that's all right with you Kagome?"

She just nodded, walking over to the counter to get some cereal. "Oh yah, of course! It's only about a 15 minute walk over there, right? I'll just ride my board."

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--

After Kagome and Souta were done eating, they grabbed their stuff and Kagome grabbed her board. They walked out of the shrine, and trudged down the stairs, heading towards school.

After a few moments of silence Kagome got bored and started to ask questions. She slowed down even more so that she was right next to Souta instead of in front of him.

"So, Souta… What's the school like?" she asked, curious.

Kagome and Souta have been going to different schools because, since they didn't move that far Kagome was still able to attend her old high school, and she wanted to finish her senior year there.

There was also the fact that she didn't want to go to private school.

In her old school they didn't have a uniform, letting the kids dress in whatever they want, and she liked it. Her own clothes were a lot more comfortable than the uniforms for girls, and they revealed much less.

Souta didn't care much, and so he opted for going to a school that was closer, even if they did have a uniform.

"Hmm… well it's pretty big, and the teachers are awesome, but the kids there are what you should be worried about. They're kinda rough and on the edge." He glanced at her. "Oh, and the school picks your classes based on your abilities. So, you'll probably get classes that focus mainly on your miko ki."

"Ohhh ok, and don't worry, ya know I can take care of myself." she started chuckling.

Souta studied her. Yes, he knew she could definitely take care of herself. She was tough, she spoke her mind, and didn't take shit from no one. Oh yah, Sakura High is gonna get one hell of a wake-up call today, and he could tell it was gonna be fun.

Souta thought of something. "Yah know sis, when you first walk in the school people are probably gonna mistake you for a guy right? Well at least people who aren't youkai."

Kagome put her hands behind her head and smirked. "Yep! And thing is, I ain't gonna be the one to correct them. What's the harm in lettin' them think that? And even the youkai, unless they're actually really strong, won't know either. I'm masking my scent till this little prank is over with." She starts laughing at the ingenious of her idea.

Souta shook his head at his sister's antics, but couldn't help but think,_ /Hey, why not? It'll be fun to see the looks on people's faces when they find out the truth./_

He looked back at his sister, who was still laughing. He hit her over the head, making her loose her balance and trip of the board, earning an "Itee! Oi! what was that for?" from her.

He walked ahead of her, shaking his head and muttering one word. "Baka"

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--

_--Wow--_

That was the only thing she could think as she gazed wide eyed upon the enormous school. And so, she expressed her thought.

She turned to Souta. "When you said it was huge, I didn't think you meant _this _huge!" she exclaimed, throwing up her arms to emphasize her point.

Souta chuckled at his sister._ /Sometimes she acts younger than me, when she's two years older./_

"Well I did. Come on; let's go to the office so you can get your schedule and locker."

"Sure" she agreed, not really paying attention. She was still dazed by the size of the building.

She picked up her skateboard and followed after her brother up the stairs and through the also enormous wooden double doors.

She was amazed, and I mean really amazed. It was so different than her old school… it was half its size and definitely not as prestigious looking.

They arrived at the office and opened the door. Souta gestured to the desk, silently telling her to go over there. She nodded and walked over, setting her skateboard against the desk. "Umm hello there?" she asked.

She stared at the secretary, a young blonde youkai, probably in her early twenties.

Apparently she was too busy filing her claws and listening to her ipod to notice Kagome.

Kagome tapped her foot lightly, showing her annoyance.

After waiting a bit she got impatient and knocked on the desk, hard. The secretary looked up at her with greenish eyes. "Oi! Secretary lady! Stop doin' ya nails and do ya stinkin' job!" She said after yanking the headphones out of the youkai's ears.

The secretary stared at her in shock, before narrowing her eyes. "_What _can I help you with, young man?" she grounded out, coldly.

_--Well, at __**least**__she was a __**tad**__bit polite-- _"I need my schedule, I'm new here."

Hearing that the secretary looked her over, appreciating the view. She looked back at her face and smiled flirtatiously. "New eh? I'm so sorry for being rude to you, please forgive me… so what's your name, cutie?"

Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust. She faintly heard someone behind her snort in laughter, trying to cover it up but failing miserably.

She looked back and glared at Souta, who grinned in return. Shaking her head she turned back to the secretary, answering her question.

"The names Higurashi Kagome.", her tone cold.

The secretary just nodded, giving her another 'flirty' smile before typing her name in the computer.

A few minutes later the schedule was printed out, and she grabbed that and everything else Kagome would need, including her locker combo, lunch pin, etc. "Here you go sweetie, welcome to Sakura High, hope to see you again _real_ soon."

She looked at the secretary in distaste before grabbing her papers and skateboard, and turning around.

Muttering quietly, "I don't.", she chuckled softly when she heard the secretary gasp in surprise, knowing she heard her with her youkai hearing.

She headed towards the door that led to the hallway when someone stopped her.

A voice rung out in the office, "And _where _do you think _you're_ going?"

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--

**Okaa- **Mother

**Itee- **Ouch/Ow

**Oi- **Hey

**Baka- **idiot/jerk/stupid

**Miko- **Priestess

**Taijiya- **Demon slayer

**Houshi- **Monk

**Youkai-** Demon

_So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Alright? Tell me what you think of this and if you have any ideas voice em out!! I'm going to need at least 5 reviews before updating again. If you really liked it just say it… it's not that hard lol. I already have the second chapter of this story mostly done with… it's gonna be done by the end of the day. So all you got to do is review, review, review!! Ja ne!!_

_--RainLily _


End file.
